


Insatiable

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vector being Vector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: His appetite for you bordered on insatiable and he would not stop until that craving was satisfied.
Relationships: Vector (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more filth. Vector is currently living in my head rent free and I love this little gremlin so much. Disclaimer:  
> When I write characters in adult situations, I will automatically write them as 18+. If explicit sex makes you uncomfortable then please don't read this. Feedback is welcome.

The smell of sex hung heavy in the air, the intoxicating scent making your mind foggy with each laboured breath. It clung to you, drenching your body with a hot flush as your blood boiled beneath your skin. Another whimper pushed past your kiss swollen lips, your eyes threatening to slip shut as your stomach tightened into pleasurable knots. 

"Vector" you moaned softly.

He trailed his lips over your back, your spine curling as wisps of his hair tickled against your skin. He purred your name hotly against your skin, teeth latching onto your ear as he tugged at the lobe. You whimpered, back arching and body trembling as he pushed his hips against your backside, driving his cock further into your aching heat. Your pussy was overstuffed with his hot seed, the wet sound filling your ears as he rocked his hips with slow but hard thrusts. You heard his maniacal laughter grating against your ears, his voice bordering on psychotic as he watched you writhe so exquisitely underneath him.

"You're a slut for my cock" he cackled.

You felt your stomach flip, a pitiful moan falling from your lips at his words. You moaned again, fingers pulling and clawing at the bed sheets as your body was pushed higher and higher with ecstasy. The sound of your heavy breathing rang in your ears accompanied by Vector’s loud moans and grunts, the warm puffs of air against your neck making every hair on your body stand up.

Vector trailed his lips over your back, teeth digging into your supple flesh as another wave of intense heat coiled in the pit of his gut. You screamed for him, tears pricking the corners of your eyes as pain blurred your vision, coursing through your veins like liquid fire. It was a deadly mixture of both pleasure and pain, your stomach clenching harshly as you were pushed over the edge into oblivion once more.

Vector moaned in delight, the taste of your blood filling his mouth as he greedily lapped at it. The feeling of your warm velvet walls pulsing around his cock felt divine as he drove in deeper, your juices wetting his dick as you writhed underneath him with a mind-numbing orgasm. His pace didn’t ease up, forcing you to ride out the intense ecstasy as more pathetic noises fell from your bruised lips.

"Just one more time" Vector murmured, resting his head between your shoulder blades. 

His lips caressed your flushed skin as pleasure continued to gnaw at the pit of your stomach. Your body was slowly starting to become overstimulated and you weren't sure if the pain or pleasure was going to win in the end.

"Vector, I don't think I can take anymore" you whined.

Your body spasmed as he pulled his hips flush against you, grinding his pelvis into your aching heat. You peered at him over your shoulder, his violet eyes glowing wildly as he stared at you. His lithe frame was shaking, his chest heaving as a malicious grin split his face.

"You can do it" Vector praised, his voice bordering on a high-pitched whine. "Just one more time."

You pushed your face back into the comfort of your pillow as it muffled your loud groan. You choked back a harsh sob, your body aching as he dug his nails into your hips. You sucked in a sharp breath, body swaying as you teetered on the edge of unconsciousness.

"You said that hours ago."

You squealed when his hand connects with your ass, your skin stinging from the harsh impact. You’re a little more prepared when he smacks you again, driving your body wild with pain and pleasure as you cried out. Vector cackled behind you; his lips twisted with glee at the way you begged under him. You sounded so pathetic and your sweet agony was a melody to his ears. You looked completely ruined and it was all his doing.

His teeth sank into his lips as your body started to tighten around him once more. He loved the feeling as your body tried to suck his cock deeper. How was your body still so tight after he pulled so many orgasms from you? He needed to fill you up again. He wanted you stuffed and overflowing with his seed. Only then would he be satisfied. 

"This is the last time, I promise" he whispered huskily, pressing his lips to your neck. 

One of his hands glided down your chest and stomach making your skin tingle as his hand slipped between your damp thighs to find your swollen clit. You whined as he pinched it, an ingenuine apology slipping from his mouth before he applied some much-needed attention. He started to rub the sensitive bundle with rough strokes, his hips drilling into you as he thrusted wildly. Your body trembled, your toes curling into the soles of your feet as his cock brushed against your sweet spot. Your voice strained in pitch as another orgasm threatened to consume you.

Vector started to drool at the lovely sight beneath him. Your skin was glowing under the pale moonlight, body slick with sweat as he pounded into you without restraint. His violet eyes roved over your form, admiring the marks and bruises he had littered across your skin after countless hours of being confined to this bedroom. He threaded his fingers through your hair, tugging sharply as your head shot back. You let out a broken cry of his name, chest heaving as your heat throbbed harshly. His fingers between your legs were slippery and a bit rough as he helped you towards another release, making your vision turn white for just a split second before bliss consumed you once more.

Just as you were clamping down around Vector's cock, he finally reached another orgasm. It tore through his body, his nerves catching fire as intense rapture coursed through his veins. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he howled your name into the night. You felt his hot seed coat your walls with heavy spurts, making you quiver as you cried from another intense and raw orgasm. You came hard against your lover, your legs shaking violently from the force. The sight made Vector tremble with delight as he pumped his hips into you, the wet squelch from your joined bodies sounding like pure sin to your ears. Vector admired the way pearls of your orgasm slid down your quaking thighs, your pussy still clenching tightly around him to make him groan again. 

You couldn't keep yourself up anymore as you pitched forward and collapsed onto the bed, exhaustion setting into your bones. Your heart was thumping so hard against your ribs you thought it was going to burst. You could hear your pulse racing in your ears, your throat stinging every time you sucked down a heavy gulp of air. A few seconds later Vector collapsed on top of you and the weight hardly bothered you as your mind continued to buzz in post orgasmic bliss. He snuggled against you, wanting to stay inside you as he nestled against your warmth.

He pressed his face into the crook of your neck, his fingers tangling weakly into your hair. You felt his fingers massage the back of your scalp and it made you hum in content. He tipped your head back, making you look into his eyes as he flashed his fangs at you.

"That was amazing Princess" he drawled. "You performed magnificently."

He smothered your face with wet kisses as he clung to your back like a needy, baby koala. You tilted your head, catching his lips as he sighed against your mouth. He rubbed one of his hands against your hips, trying to soothe the bruises he had left behind. 

You weren’t sure how long either of you stayed like that. It could have been hours or even just a few minutes as you felt like your body was starting to drift off. You were light headed and your body felt so weak you doubt you could walk even if you tried. You stirred when you felt Vector moving behind you, his fingers brushing a few damp strands of hair out of your eyes. He tried to coax you into staying awake but you merely grunted at his efforts.

"I’m going to draw a bath" Vector murmured against your skin. "Are you coming?"

You scoffed. "My arse is so sore; I doubt I could sit down."

Your statement drew a genuine laugh from Vector as he leaned over your body, trying to get a better look at your face. Your cheeks were still flushed and the heat refused to leave easily. Vector didn’t want to move either. His legs felt like the consistency of jelly and his hands were still shaking from the experience. But even he realised that you both needed to take proper care of yourselves after being put through several hours of rough treatment. He didn’t want you to break on him. He’d be lost without his favourite play mate.

"Aww honey."

You squealed when he pinched your backside, making the pain flare up again. The sight of you squirming again only made him chuckle in amusement. He rubbed his cheek against yours affectionately, wisps of hair tickling your skin as his warm breath puffed across your face.

"Then you can just be on top of me for once" Vector replied, amusement dripping from his voice.

You couldn’t help the cackle that escaped your cracked lips. You didn’t know if you could possibly survive another round but the thought was highly tempting. Just imagining your slippery bodies grinding together until your bones turned to dust as you rode him was enough to stir heat inside you once more. His appetite for you was insatiable and if you were being honest, the feeling was mutual. 


End file.
